


Spiritmates

by cocoapeach



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bending (Avatar), Danger, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Healing, Mystery, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Frustration, Smut, reader is a waterbender, reader is also a healer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoapeach/pseuds/cocoapeach
Summary: You have a supernatural and rare bond with the Fire Nation heir that is beyond anything you’ve ever known... Only neither you or he knows it yet. His mission to capture the avatar is the exact opposite to yours - to help them. You’ll do whatever it takes.But so will he.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 228





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA and i’m not receiving any kind of revenue by publishing or writing this work.
> 
> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm excited to be sharing it with you guys! Please drop a comment on what you thought (i don’t mind if it’s good or bad at this point) or a PM or message me on Tumblr @cocoapeach1 - I’d just really like some feedback haha.
> 
> This is also posted on Tumblr and Deviantart - you can find me on there @cocoapeach :).
> 
> Thanks and stay safe!

The tension was unbearable, thicker than the clouds in the night sky, and suffocating like a tight dress. No one could sleep knowing that the biggest fleet of fire nation ships was sitting right on their doorstep. Not with anxiety gripping their hearts with an ironclad fist. It’s why she went out - just to get air, she said, but even though she tried not to, she worried.

Quietly slipping through the unguarded corridors, the young, skillful woman made her way to one of her favourite places in the whole of the Northern Water Tribe. It was a small courtyard located near the edge of the island that wasn’t grand or fancy but that was why she liked it. It meant that few knew it existed so in a way, she had privacy.

The thing is, she felt odd coming to her courtyard tonight. And not because less than a mile away fire nation soldiers were waiting to attack her. Something felt… _different_.

The young woman felt her heart begin to race, and almost as if she had no control, she began moving faster and faster. It felt like a powerful force was dragging her towards the courtyard. Her breath started to come in little pants but she wasn’t tired. Instead, she was wide awake and full of energy and something else she couldn’t put her finger on.

But it was at full speed she raced around bends, took two steps at a time on stairs and sprinted to her courtyard.

 _What is happening?_ she thought to herself. _I can’t stop running!_

With dread, she realised she was fast approaching the courtyard and willed herself to at least slow down so she could pull herself together. Her wish was more than granted and she abruptly stopped at an archway.

~

You gripped an ice rail tightly, gulping in air. You felt strangely familiar yet didn’t have a clue about what was going on at the same time. _Strange_. Neither were you panicking like you thought you would be. _Why?_

_What on earth was th- Wait._

Snapping your head up, any rational thoughts vanished - you were focused on another archway directly opposite you. It was pitch black except for the brilliant glow of the moon.

_Someone’s coming._

Eyes widening, your body pulled itself upright, watching a figure in the distance coming towards you. It was tall and agile, had dark hair peeking out from its hood, details becoming more apparent as it quickly approached you, gold eyes locked onto your (color) ones.

With each passing second, it drew nearer to the arch, nearer to you. You let out a small gasp sensing your legs starting to weaken, the limbs feeling like jelly.

And in a flash, it was stood at the archway, hungry eyes searching yours, its chest was heaving for breath.

It was in the next few passing moments that you realised _it_ was a young man. Very handsome, too except for the prominent red scar that marred his features, the cuts, and bruises that dotted his face here and there.

Unconsciously you continued to take notes on his appearance until, suddenly, **something** _clicked_ inside of you and _you melted._

In a wink you found yourself in his arms, his lips crashing down onto yours, sparks of arousal rippled through your body to your toes. You let out a small, surprised gasp. _His lips were so soft._

It didn’t matter that you hadn’t even exchanged words of hello or _who are you_ to this stranger. It didn’t matter because it felt right. You were right where you should be. And it was at that moment, you realised - _he’s mine._

~

Zuko didn’t know what had come over him when he had started running. He was in enemy territory and knew when it was the right time to trust his instincts. Something told him that time was now.

He wasn’t sure where he was going either but somehow his body knew exactly where to go - what alleyways to take and what bridges to cross. That was what worried him. _How?_

His feet moved of their own accord and the rest of him followed blind, deeper and deeper into the ice kingdom.

Turning around a corner, a long stretch of ice ended with a little archway. Zuko spotted a figure in the distance and sprinted towards it, heart thumping erratically.

And it was too soon he found himself at the arch, watching the young woman scan his figure before they pounced on each other in the middle of the courtyard, eagerly snogging the other’s face off.

It was no secret Zuko had spent a large chunk of his teenage years on a ship, away from most human contact except for his ship men and his uncle. He didn’t even have time for guy friends let alone girls. He had more pressing things to think about, then.

He also knew she had seen his scar - _how could she have missed it?_ \- but if it bothered her, she didn’t show it. If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t believe it, so accustomed to seeing pity or disgust or even rage in some person’s eyes if they passed him.

Be as that may, all thoughts of his vanished the moment the petite woman pushed his hood off, carded her pretty fingers in his ponytail, and pulled, moaning ardently into his mouth. He groaned, feeling the blood rush straight to his cock. _Fuck._

It wasn’t long before his hands began to wander, finding themselves under her butt and effortlessly hoisting her up to his waist. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, her fingers immediately tangling themselves in the hair there. Her legs wrapped themselves snugly around his hips, putting her hot core in contact with his rapidly hardening erection.

She moaned hungrily into his mouth and bit his lower lip, silently asking for entry.

Her request was granted.

~

Your tongue battled for dominance against his, twisting and turning, dipping and swerving, performing one of the oldest dances of all time.

He gripped your ass hard, causing your eyes to roll back in raw pleasure. You felt your pussy muscles spasm and quiver in pure delight but you didn’t let that throw you off.

 _Fine,_ you thought. _Two can play that game._

With a smirk on your lips, you rolled your hips slowly and seductively against his, feeling his manhood bulging through the layers of clothing. He instantly broke the kiss and threw his head back to let out the most animalistic growl you had ever heard a human make. _Fuck._

~

 _Naughty little minx,_ he thought as he eventually brought his head level with hers. She made quite a sight, lips swollen with hazy, darkened (colour) eyes.

She blushed when her eyes focused and their eyes made contact, momentarily looking down before gazing back determinedly into his orbs.

 _She’s beautiful,_ Zuko thought, and couldn’t stop himself from meeting her lips with his once more.

~

After a much slower but equally delicious kiss, the young man was the one to pull away.

_I have so many questions._

“What’s your name? Who are you?” You whisper. “You’re not from the tribe, are you?”

He stared at you for a long moment and you were worried that maybe he didn’t speak at all until he said…

“You’re right, I’m not from here.”

His _voice_. It was _so husky- Focus._

“Then where?” you asked, desperately hoping he wouldn’t say what you feared he would.

But the signs were there. The burn surrounding his left eye sported the type of licks only fire could give. His hairstyle was nothing similar to the ones they had here. Lastly, there was the fact that you had never seen him before. Surely if you had such a connection like this it would be impossible for you not to meet him sooner.

_Connection._

You couldn’t help but squirm slightly, remembering that his rock hard cock was pressed more than comfortably against your pussy.

He raised a brow at your newfound embarrassment and finally set you down onto your own two feet.

“I’m sure you already know - or have at least guessed anyway.”

“…Fire Nation?”

He gave a quick nod before glancing away from you, seemingly confused about whether he should be ashamed or proud.

“Look-“

“It’s okay-”

Silence.

“You go,” the young man offered and you nodded.

“It’s okay that you’re... from the fire nation. We can’t help who our parents are - who they may have become,” His eyes widened in amazement at your words but you continued. “I’m not some street lady, I wasn’t brought up like that. I don’t- I would never grab some stranger and- and-“

“Kiss them senseless?”

“Exactly!”

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And I don’t do that to girls either.”

You giggled and he smiled in return, satisfied that he made you laugh.

“What I’m trying to say is, I feel a pull towards you. The thought of me being away from you now is-“ you took a breath. “It’s terrifying.”

The young man’s eyes widened again.

“I’m confused,” you admitted.

“I think I know how you feel. When I was running, I felt like I had no control over my legs, they just kept moving.”

“That... that happened to me too.”

“So something else- bigger than us is doing this?”

You sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

“I guess so.”

“We need to find out what this is then,” he said, seriously. “And I think I know who might be able to tell us.”

“Who?”

“My uncle. I don’t tell him often but... he’s quite wise. Smart, too.”

You beamed, glad to sort this out.

“Your uncle it is, then.”

An awkward pause ensued, both of you feeling tense knowing that a battle was about to commence soon.

“I’m (y/n),” you blurted, blushing when he gave you an amused look. 

“Zuko,” he said, holding his hand out towards you. 

_ Screw that, _ you thought and you pushed his hand away to wrap your arms around him instead, hugging him tightly. 

He stiffened in your embrace, clearly not anticipating the affection before relaxing and encircling his arms around you. 

How would you even get to him in the first place? Would he even be alive after the battle? Would you be returning home soon?

You didn’t even know.


	2. The prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks so much for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter!  
> If there is anyone wondering if there's a schedule for when new chapters arrive, I'm currently aiming to release one once a week but a chapter might come earlier than that or later.  
> With that being said, follow me on tumblr @cocoapeach1 - I'll be posting when another chapter comes out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own a:tla.  
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK TO OTHER SITES WITHOUT CREDITING ME AS THE AUTHOR.  
> Thank you.

It was _freezing_.

So cold, it almost like nature wanted to fight back in the less destructive and therefore limited ways it could.

But it would be to no avail.

Iroh supposed the Water tribe people were used to it - the chilly, bitter weather.

He couldn’t stand it, much preferring a warm evening to relax in, and would be glad when he and his nephew eventually moved further down south to continue the chase.

Iroh sighed, warming up his quickly cooling cup of tea. He had known from the beginning that this mission was barbaric. Nearly impossible, even. _  
_

However that would be for another time - there was something else Iroh had had his mind on. A prediction, a prophecy, that had been niggling around the back of his mind ever since it had been uttered to him.

It was almost 3 years ago now that his nephew and his crew were boarding the ship they would take for the perilous quest. People had come to see them off, give encouraging words, and parting gifts.

He had been the last to arrive, though only by a few minutes. Most of the small crowd had dissipated anyway, finding better things to do.

But two distinct people were waiting for him whose presence made him wary.

Lo and Li.

_“On the day the skies flow like blood,” one said._

_“Our prince’s emotions will start to flood.” Came from the other._

_“Time he now has to learn to hate,”_

_“And he will, until a special date...”_

_“When he meets his Spiritmate,” they chorused._

_Iroh tried to act indifferent on the outside but on the inside, he was shocked to his core. A Spiritmate? That could complicate things_ _._ _  
_

_He settled for narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the pair of crazy old bats. He had never liked them and steered away from them whenever it physically possible. But this was his nephew they were talking about. And a potential Spiritmate of his._

_“Where will they meet?” he had hissed quietly._

_The two siblings looked smugly at Iroh before replying._

_“Before a fight on icy terrain.”_

_“And that is all we are able to say.”_

Iroh shook himself out of his flashback and exhaled slowly, mentally preparing himself for the next day.

It would be an interesting one, that was for sure.

~

_Earlier before..._

_“The Fire Nation won’t win this fight (y/n).”_

_Your eyes widened comically at Zuko’s words. It was common knowledge between all nations that opposition of any kind was not tolerated in the Fire Nation by its citizens - the punishment for doing so was long term imprisonment._

_“H-how can you tell?” you faltered._

_He glanced away from you pensively, looking towards the shadowed alcoves of the courtyard._

_“I just have a feeling,” Zuko replied. “Make sure you meet me and my uncle after, he’ll tell us what he knows.”_

_I guess I don’t really have much of choice here... What if his uncle doesn’t know anything about them? What will we do?_

_His amber eyes locked back onto yours, awaiting your response._

_“Okay...” you agreed. The quicker you could get this thing removed, the quicker things would go back to being normal. Semi-normal at least. Little did you know how mistaken you were._

_You sighed heavily before burying your head into Zuko’s coat for a second time, relishing in the constant warmth that emanated from his body._

_Never before had you felt so relaxed than you did now and you had a strong feeling that Zuko felt the same._

_For a long time the two of you stood in each other’s arms, savouring the peaceful moment you had found yourselves in, both not wanting to disturb it._

_But eventually, it had to be done._

_“I-i have to go, (y/n)...”_

_You squeezed your eyes shut, heart clenching painfully._

_“Be safe, Zuko,” you murmured into his chest._

_Just as you were about to pull away, Zuko’s arm snaked around your waist and before you had time to react, your body was abruptly pulled flush against his._

_A gasp escaped from you._

_A smirk from him._

_And ever so slowly, he began to lean forward, the tip of his nose brushing yours._

_Your arms proceeded to slither up and around his neck, connecting at the nape before your lips met his for a passion-filled kiss._

_~_

He was absolutely revolted. Furious. Scarred for life.

How _dare_ this Fire Nation scum have the nerve to even think about touching her. She was _his_. No one else’s. _She belonged to him._ No arguments.

She was his and he was hers and that’s how it always would be. He had always loved her.

Ever since she had stood up to his bullies for him once when they were 7, Ali had loved her. She was strong, clever, beautiful and kind. What was there not to love about her?

Admittedly, most of this loving was done from afar but that was irrelevant. He regretted that she didn’t know what his true feelings for her were but that probably didn’t matter. Ali figured she probably felt the same for him and was too shy to say anything - just like he was.

He watched over her, was her protector at all times - just like she was for him once. Even when she slept. But that wasn’t creepy. If anything, it made his love for her grow, witnessing all the cute things she did unconsciously. Like when she would mumble things in her slumber or dribble onto her pillow.

She was the only person who could make him lost for words, make him nervous. She piqued his curiosity.

Despite this, Ali still couldn’t comprehend how his flower, his rose, his love had wound up in this shithead’s arms. Spirits above, she looked like she was _enjoying_ it. No... that wasn’t possible... the son of a bitch keeping her captive probably manipulated her and she was confused. Or she was pretending she liked it so _he_ wouldn’t hurt her. Ali’s lip curled up in disgust.

Poor baby. His poor, poor baby.

But why this bastard was even here in the first place, Ali simply couldn’t work out.

_Her beauty was so great,_ Ali thought, _it managed to lure him out..._ Yes that sounded about right. He sighed inwardly. After they’d get married he’d have to lock her away forever, keep her from people like this vile, wretched, fire nation piece of dirt. It would be cruel but it would be for her own good. He would be keeping her safe. Unlike this slob here - _he_ didn’t even know that they were being watched. _He_ didn’t know how to keep her safe.

Ali’s fists tightened by his sides.

He ought to send _him_ running back to _his_ ship with the rest of _his_ coward nation buddies, more like. Too afraid to fight while the moon was bright. _Cowards_.

Relief flooded through him when the object of his desire began to move away from the slimy thing. But it was not even a second later that the desperate shit had _his_ arms wrapped around her - _again_ \- and rather suddenly since his pearl had let out a fearful squeak.

Ali fought the urge to shoot an icicle through his head. Whether the head was his own or the other man’s, he didn’t know. Honestly, he didn’t mind whose it was at this point. _  
_

Temporarily engrossed in his thoughts, Ali focused onto them again, only to find the pair lip locked for the umpteenth time.

His stomach roiled violently, causing bile to rise into his throat and that’s when Ali knew he was going to murder _him_.

He had overheard their plans for her to meet _him_ somewhere - where that place was, Ali didn’t know. But he’d follow her. Just like he’d been doing for years.

And with that last thought, Ali shrank further into the courtyard’s dark crevices, eager to plot his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also decided that i won't be posting this fic on deviantart. Mostly because I figured dA is better for one shots rather than long fics and partly becuase im not sure how to use it properly.
> 
> If there are any other platforms that this work could go on, please let me know. :)  
> Keep leaving reviews and kudos, guys! They honestly motivate me as a writer loads!


End file.
